Kingdom Hearts: 2012
by The Moogle Marauders
Summary: In an alternate universe where KH takes place, keyblade weilders from earth must unite or face the destruction of their planet. based on the 2012 Kingdom hearts Roleplay


A girl named Yanely was near the mountains. Away from home, hunting with her uncle carrying a shotgun she and her uncle were walking around looking for deer.

She checked her watch it was Dec. 18 2012 10:56 pm "its getting late those sum-bitches wont come back by morning" her uncle stated. While he was setting up a campfire, yanely noticed a large black bag.

"What's that?" "Oh that's for the zombie apocalypse that's-a commin you know 2012. The only question is are you ready?" yanely laughed " I don't think THAT'S ever gonna happen."

"Well just in case . . . hey mind you bring some more fire wood?" "Sure" yanely said and ventured out she walked up north up on a large, steep hill. She looked up at the sky and caught her attention.

There was a large streak of lights in the sky, composed of many different colors. Then seconds later they disappeared. Yanely was confused 'what was that? A meteor shower? I've never seen anything like that.' she thought and went back to the campsite.

Yanely heard the annoying buzz of the alarm clock 'ugh 12:30' she thought she got out of bed, dressed up in her usual attire, and was about to walk into the hall way that

lead into the kitchen until the room was filled with pitch blackness.

she looked around and everything she saw was pitch black until she saw a black figure in a coat wearing a hood. His build was muscular of a man. She stood there frozen "who the hell are you?"

"I'm nothing and so are you." he simply replied. "Mmm... I think I should test on how useful you might be," he said in monotone. The man took out a gigantic claymore and charged right at her 'HOLY FU-' she thought then there was a flash of light.

"Must you interrupt AGAIN?" the man said "hey she's not ready yet xemas said so, Got It Memorized?" said another voice. Then the light disappeared.

She was at the kitchen then she saw something shiny in the corner of her eye next to the fridge. She grabbed it. It looked like a key chain of a wolf. "WHAT THE FU-" she said loudly.

"HEY LANGUAGE!" yanely's uncle came through the hall "where have you've been?" he asked, "wait how long have I been gone?" "Like an hour. See its 1:30 we godda get goin' for more supplies"

'Oh yeah the whole zombie thing . . .' she thought.

As soon as the car stopped at a seemingly broken down shack, with a faded sign that said _BILLY's_. yanely groaned

"here at billy's?"

"yes they gut all of them new firethrowers and a specail on dry food" her uncle said .

"...but it smells funny and that dog with the eye looks at me all weird" she stated "you mean fluffy? She has done nuthin to ya besides, Billy got them new plasma TV's it will keep ya occupied" her uncle said cheerfully.

yanely nodded and stepped out of the car she could feel the sun against her skin, and a cool gentle breeze. As they both went inside it smelled like fish and a tall man bearded man came to greet them "oh hey you sum-bitch, welcome back!" Billy said to her uncle "lets get this shi . . ."

yanely walked away hearing her uncles voice trailing off and sat at a baby barf green couch, next to it there was a strange looking dog with a very lazy eye once it looked at one direction the eye moves the opposite, it was fluffy.

Yanely turned on the TV. She flipped the channels and saw the movie 2012 on she scoffed and finally changed it on to the news. She didn't take every thing that the news reporter said.

Something about meteors seen everywhere around the world and a kid name Joe passing out but at a stable didn't think much of it.

Then she hears her uncle screaming "WHOOO Look AT THAT SUM-BITCH. BURN BABY!" she chucked. 'He really is having fun' she thought all of a sudden she felt tired and slowly fell asleep.

(Yanely Pov)

_I found myself in a crossroads that lead for miles, I was in the middle. I looked up at the pitch-black night sky, a giant heart-shaped moon with a mysterious red glow, shined brightly. _

_The moon was looked so big and it almost looked like it touched the earth. 'Where am I?' it was so quiet that I can hear the gentle sounds of the passing wind. _

_The heart-shaped moon grew bigger and bigger, I took a step back. I was amazed and frightened; I kept walking backwards until I felt like I was falling. _

_Everything went slowly pitch black; my pulse went fast, i could ear my hear beat through my ears. _

_Then the falling sensation stopped, I was on stable ground and then a small light appeared. _

_I found myself standing on a beautiful glass mosaic, my hand glowed then a large over-sized key appeared into my hand, it was covered in bandages. _

_It didn't look like a sword either, I then hear a faint whisper...'keyblade...keyblade...the closer you get to the light the larger your shadow becomes... but don't be afraid...' _

_my shadow then grew, larger and larger by the second, my mouth was hanging wide open, I was starting to sweat. _

_'As long as you believe in the light the darkness will never defeat you...' _

_'Got any better ideas?' I thought, then I felt a gentle breeze whatever what was communicating with me left. My shadow grew into this red-eyed monster that was orange-purple, it had 14 tails, two wings, and it had a strange symbol on it._

_It roared so loud that it made the fragile glass I was standing on shake. 'I guess there is only one thing to do...' I pointed my keyblade at it and I began to run towards it._

_I fought persistently against the giant beast; he jumped and made the glass brake. I fell into the deep dark abyss, and was the monster. I managed to get close to him before we touched the bottom; I cut off all of its tails. _

_It roared in pain and it began to disappear little by little, until it became nothing. I was still falling; it felt like an eternity, just waiting to hit the bottom hard. _

_I heard the voice say: "your destiny will cross paths with others, others that hold the very light that shines through the darkness."_

_I closed my eyes, and I just waited... suddenly it felt like I was floating, I felt very light. I opened my eyes, everything looked blue, and dark, but it was clear._

_I looked around I see a light glowing, and fish swimming? My eyes widened. 'Im underwater...pull yourself together yanely, this is a dream... sooner or later you will wake up.'my body then floated up to the surface, closer to the light..._

I jumped and I fell off of the couch, fluffy whimpered.

(Regular PoV)

Yanely felt a strong shaking and heard a deep rumbling she jumped out of the couch while Fluffy went to go cower under the coffee table "what the . . ." she said then three weird creatures appeared a weird nimble white one, a cute yellowed black one, and a weird red eyed dark blue one.

They were starting to corner her, and then a flash of light appeared. They weird creatures were gone. So yanely quickly ran outside. The sky was pitch black, the ground was shaking, and most of the mountains were on fire.

The smell of black smoke burned her nose; it was a hellish site, 'uncle' she thought she heard a loud pained yell. She turned around, only to see her uncle trapped under a large, thick, tree.

Yanely ran and tried to lift the tree up but it was too heavy. Yanely looked around and the fire was headed towards the shack and Yanely. Uncle groaned, "Yanely there something ya should know you are . . ."

"SHUT UP" she cried. Tears were rolling down her cheek, while trying to lift up the tree. "Yanely its no use." " I'm not leaving here for you to die!" she cried, "No, ya Need to listen to me. STOP YA CRYN!" she nodded and She was listened.

"Ya need to take the 'copter out back and go to Ireland, you will be safe there. GO NOW!" the fire was quickie spreading. Her uncle handed yanely some thing small and shiny.

It was a key. She was running with tears in her eyes and managed to maneuver herself between falling trees, and the opening ground beneath her, she made it. Yanely inserted the key and she remembered a ps2 game that actually simulated flying a helicopter.

She flipped some switches, pushed some buttons, and it took off. She can clearly see the fire engulfing the shack. More tears were rolling down her cheek as she looked in the mirror.

Her face and eyes were red, her hair was messed up, and she smelled like ash. 'To Ireland' she thought and the helicopter flew out into the pitch-black- Smokey horizon.

All Yanely could see through the helicopter was a thick, dense fog. Then the helicopter shook 'must be turbulence' she thought. After about 30 minutes she could see Ireland, she could not believe it the island was in chaos.

The earthquakes mad the island rigid and full of mountains but there was no vegetation in sight.

She could see two figures out into the distance fighting some other but smaller shaped figures, with something shiny... Yanely heard aloud rumbling coming from the island it was shaking rapidly, faster and faster.

Then a huge spout of lava came out of the ground up to where the helicopter was.

Yanely quickly maneuvered to the left. Next thing she knew the spout of Lava was frozen, then a few seconds later a giant tornado came yanely struggled to control the helicopter then the tornado knocked out the helicopter back into the ocean.


End file.
